opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
Ketchup on the Campaign Trail-And Cheese on the Side
by user MisterApologist These are a few of the more insightful commentaries on Presidential candidates from a wide variety of sources. I will be re-visiting the candidates I have not focused on in a section later this week. My earlier post Now this shit is Presidential has some of the most egregious candidacy mistakes so far in the campaign. Great Article on Experience from the New York Times :"Presidential Résumés" > Mr. Obama’s short résumé is sometimes compared to that of John Kennedy, who is remembered by some as a president who charmed his way into office when he was still a little green. But the comparison only underscores how the bar for experience has been lowered in the ensuing decades. Kennedy, after all, had five years in the Navy, six years in the House, and eight years in the Senate, not to mention a Purple Heart, the Navy Medal and a Pulitzer Prize. .. > When Jimmy Carter, the last one-term governor to make it to the White House, ran for president in 1976, his brief stint as governor was considered a major issue, though so far, it’s rarely been discussed as a liability for Mr. Romney. Still, Mr. Carter ran for election in the aftermath of the Watergate scandal, and perhaps this is a similar moment, one that gives an outsider an advantage.... Now that Democrats and Republicans rely on state primary elections, qualities like party loyalty and length of government service have became less and less important. Party-centered politics has given way to candidate-centered politics, and celebrity has gradually eclipsed experience as the most important asset.... But even Mr. Dodd admits that fame may still triumph. “My staff would probably kill me for saying this,” he admitted with a sigh, but voters “may end up where they started out.”----(Chris Dodd's constant barrage of negative comments reminds me of that girl that tells you over and over again that her ass looks big and then asks what you think, you try to be nice and move on but eventually you just say, you know what, you do have a big ass, and no one wants you to be President with that attitude!) I wrote in my earlier post about the possibility of Chris Dodd relegating himself to the likes of other Presidential hopefuls like Tom Vilsack or perhaps more realistically Morry Taylor (Candidate in 1996 who said "I've never, ever wanted to be president. It would be hell.") But at least he was ahead of the game with his speech on Sub-prime lending rates. It seems the SEC is investigating several companies that deal exclusively with these types of loans. Now if only Chris Dodd could push himself to the forefront of this debate while simultaneously convincing the American public that they should be concerned about sub-prime lending rates while simultaneously explaining to the American public what the hell sub-prime lending actually is while simultaneously explaining to the American public who the hell Chris Dodd is and why anyone should care. If he can just do all of this in the next week or so his campaign should be able to last at least until early April. From Salon: McCain takes the press for a bumpy ride ----What an understatement! McCain is becoming more of a walking-talking focus grouped messenger than Hilary but at least she can remember her talking points...Great Post From Truly Equal- McCain Clueless about AIDS Prevention. > As the morning wore on, it appeared that McCain's return to the trail might be a dud. The Straight Talk Express seemed to have been replaced, as the late Jean Baudrillard would have put it, by the spectacle of the Straight Talk Express, a pale media simulation of the original, devoid of meaning and filled with empty photo ops. The story seemed easy to write: The old McCain, who once called Pat Robertson and Jerry Falwell "agents of intolerance," had been replaced by a new McCain who spoke at Falwell's events -- a new McCain who would, in short, do anything to get to the White House. Mitt Romney seems to be having more than just a few communication problems : > > Romney delivered a speech to the Miami-Dade Republican Party March 9 that was heavy on anti-communist rhetoric but light on policy details. He also condemned the Venezuelan president who has embraced Castro. That's when he tripped. > > Hugo Chávez has tried to steal an inspiring phrase -- ''Patria o muerte, venceremos,'' Romney said. ``It does not belong to him. It belongs to a free Cuba.'' > > No, it doesn't, said University of Miami Professor Jaime Suchlicki. > > It belongs to Fidel, said Suchlicki, an expert on Cuban history. ``I don't know where Romney got that.... Romney punctuated his speech with '' ''Libertad, libertad, libertad! '' to show his support for freedom in Cuba. But to some, he was echoing a line from Scarface, a movie notorious for its stereotyped portrayal of Cuban immigrants. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User MisterApologist Category: March 21, 2007 Category: Sheldon Adelson Opinions Category: Lance Malone Opinions Category: Daniel Bogden Opinions Category: Carol C Lam Opinions Category: Democrats Opinions Category: Republicans Opinions Category: Opinion Opinions Category: News Opinions Category: Corruption Opinions Category: US Attorney Opinions Category: Alberto Gonzales Opinions Category: Karl Rove Opinions Category: Patriot Act Opinions Category: Las Vegas Opinions Category: Nevada Opinions Category: President Bush Opinions Category: Harriet Miers Opinions Category: Attorney General Opinions Category: Campaign Donations Opinions Category: Ethics Commission Opinions Category: Mark Corallo Opinions Category: G-Sting Opinions Category: California Opinions Category: Blog Opinions Category: Galardi Opinions Category: Chicago Tribune Opinions